HARRY POTTER MAGICA EVOLUCION SEGUNDA SERIE
by White She Wolf
Summary: HARRY POTTER MAGICA EVOLUCION


"HARRY POTTER MAGICA EVOLUCION" (SEGUNDA SERIE)  
  
LA NUEVA FAMILIA POTTER-Primera Parte  
  
Harry Potter penso que todo habia terminado con Lord Voldemort,pero se  
habia equivocado.El tenebroso personaje rondaba.  
  
Una tranquila noche en el Mundo de la Magia,Cuando la nueva Familia Potter, Harry Potter,Sussy Potter y sus Hijos Lily-Ann y Harry Jr. Dormian plasidamente..En la habitacion de los Potter, Harry habia tenido una pesadilla muy inusual que lo hiso despertar bruscamente y sudando. En su Sueño el malvado Lord Voldemort,mas conocido por EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO, le arrebataba a sus hijos mientras con voz tenebrosa decia:"HARRY POTTER, SE QUE NO PUDE CONTIGO EN NINGUNO DE NUESTROS ENCUENTROS,PERO AQUI EN MI PODER TENGO A 2 CRIATURAS QUE AMAS MUCHO..LLEVARMELOS LEJOS DE TI SERA MI VENGANZA!!!! JAJAJAJAA!!! -Harry que sucede?? Pregunto Sussy aun estando recostada en la cama...Mientras que Harry salia a toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio de los niños. Al llegar a la puerta los encontro muy dormidos y tranquilos. Sussy tras de Harry le preguntaba,-Que pasa Amor??? -No nada! contesto Harry. -" Harry ,esta es la tercera ves que te despiertas de esa manera."-Le dijo Sussy Harry le hablo sobre su sueño a su esposa y luego continuo.-"Esta pesadilla no es normal,Creo que Lord Voldemort aun esta cerca y se que no viene por mi esta ves, sino por nuestros hijos...!"  
  
Sussy miro a Harry muy asustada y preocupada recordo que este le habia contado en una ocacion todo lo que le habia sucedido con EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO,antes de casarse con ella. -"Si, lo habia olvidado... es que han pasado muchos años desde que me lo dijiste,pero no pensaba que mis hijos estarian en peligro"dijo Sussy. Luego Harry y Sussy volvieron a su Dormitorio.Al dia siguiente Harry le explico a Sussy su interes de irse del Mundo Magico al Mundo Muggle hasta que los niños estubieran grandes. Sussy no tenia otra opcion para proteger a sus pequeños y acepto. Para ese tiempo Lily-Ann contaba con 2 años de edad y Harry Jr. con 5 meses de nacido. -"Se que en el Mundo Muggle estaran mas seguros"-dijo Harry. En los dias subsiguientes Harry viajo varias veces al mundo de los Muggles para rentar una casa en Privet Drive. En poco tiempo encontro una casa muy bonita y comoda para el y su familia.La calle en que estaba la casa era antes de la de sus tios los Dursley. El no estaba muy contento de estar cerca de ellos,pero era mejor que estar cerca de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry y Sussy recogieron muchas de sus pertenencias y algunos muebles para llevar a su nueva casa, las demas cosas que habian dejado, las habian cubierto con mantas y guardado en armarios cerrados con llave. Luego fueron a despedirse de sus viejos amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Estos se habian casado y tenian 2 hijos.Ellos son Herman Weasley Granger de 4 años y la pequeña Ronny Weasley Granger de 1 Año. "Cuidencen mucho Ron y Hermione y tambien a los pequeños"....dijo Harry. -"Tambien cuidensen mucho Harry y Sussy...igual a mi ahijadita Lily-Ann y a Harry Jr."-dijo Ron. -"Hasta Pronto Harry y Sussy"-dijo Hermione. Luego partieron a Hogwarts a despedirse del Profesor Dombledore y la Profesora.McGonagall. Todo era besos,habrasos y lagrimas. Mientras Hagrid habia querido acompañar a Harry, Sussy y los pequeños hasta la estacion de Hogwarts para tomar el tren. A la llegada de la estacion Hagrid se despidio de ellos,para no hacer mas larga su despedida...-"Bueno ya es hora de partir...Cuidensen Harry y Sussy..Bye Pequeñitos"- (Dijo esto mientras lloraba y les daba un beso a cada uno de los niños). - Cuidate Hagrid No te preocupes, pronto volveremos-dijo Harry...-"Si Hagrid regresaremos a este nuestro Mundo"-dijo Sussy. La nueva familia Potter enprendio su largo viaje.  
  
El MUNDO MUGGLE- Segunda parte  
5 años despues  
  
-"Apresurencen Niños!!!!,O se me hara tarde para ir a trabajar y aun tengo que llevar a Lily-Ann al colegio y a Harry Jr. a casa de tia Petunia"-dijo Sussy mientras caminaba rapidamente. -Aqui vamos Mama!!!.... Vamos pequeño!!! Mama nos esta llamando!!-dijo Lily- Ann que estaba adelantada a su hermanito. -"Uyyy,NOO!! a casa de tia Petunia No..."-Se quejaba el Pequeño Harry Jr. que caminaba a pasos lentos. "-No me gusta cuando esta la prima Daisy Dursley,Cada ves que voy me aprieta las mejillas-". Se volvia a quejar Harry Jr. mientras se tocaba las mejillas. En esos mismos instantes algo detuvo al pequeño frente a una tienda que tenian varias cosas para el hogar que se podian ver tras el cristal Harry Jr pego un poco su carita al cristal...-Mira Lily-Ann,mira esto!-dijo el niño con interes. Lily-Ann fue a ver que lo habia entretenido. -"Es una Escoba!...tu crees que vole??"dijo el niño muy emocionado..-"No,no creo que esa cosa vu-e-le,...Veo que Mama te ha estado contando esas historias sobre Brujas,Magos y Hechiceros sobre sus ecobas"- le contesto Lily-Ann mientras tomaba la mano a su hermanito y mientras este la miraba muy seriamente....-"Espera aun falta Maxx,Ven Maxx,Mama nos esta esperando!!-Llamaba Jr. a su Mascota.Un Cachorro de Lobo, Blanco de ojos Azules.Este vino corriendo hacia su amo que lo tomo en sus brazos. -"Vamos Niños suban a la Van, ya se me hace tarde para llegar al Hospital veterinario y tengo que llevar a Maxx a ponerle sus vacunas"- dijo Sussy mientras sentaba a Jr. en la van y le ponia el cinturon de seguridad -"No quiero ir a casa de tia Petunia,quiero quedarme con mi Nana"-decia Jr con un poco de enojo y los brazos crusados.-"Cariño mio,No puedes quedarte en casa,porque Nana esta cuidando esta semana a su Mama que esta enferma"-. Lily-Ann por su parte se sento en el asiento delantero de la Van. Mama Sussy se subio a la Van y arreglaba el espejo retrovisor y sonreia al ver a su hijo que aun estaba enojado y con los brazos cruzados. Sussy Potter White Trabaja en un Hospital para animales como ayudante de Vetarianria, Su Hija Lily-Ann estudiaba en un Colegio mixto en Londres y Harry Jr. aun estaba pequeño para ir al Colegio,pero solo le faltaba un año para ingresar. Harry Potter no se encontraba con su familia ya que tuvo que regresar al Mundo Magico,Este tenia el puesto de ministro en jefe en el Ministerio de Magia en Hogwarts. Hacian 10 meses que Harry se habia hido por el mucho trabajo que habia y algunos problemas que se presentaron que tenia que resolver.Extrañaba mucho a su familia y deseaba muy pronto estar con ellos.  
  
Sussy y los niños habian llegado a Privet Drive #4 la casa de los Dursley...-"Bueno Cariño mio hemos llegado a casa de tia Petunia-" decia mientras le quitaba el cinturon de seguridad a su hijo y este la miraba con cierta tristeza. Lily-Ann miraba hacia tras para ver a su hermanito y a su Mama -"bye piojito,portate bien!!"-Le dijo Lily-Ann. El pequeño Harry Jr. tenia una mochila roja,amarilla y negra que cargaba en su espalda. Su Mama se la habia puesto al bajarse de la Van. Mama lo tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de los Dursley. "-Buenos Dias Tia Petunia"- le dijo Sussy.-"Buenos Dias, Querida"-dijo la tia Petunia como si no quisiera darlos. -" Tia Petunia vengo a dejar a mi Pequeño,para que me lo cuide-" -Si querida recuerdo que me lo dijiste ayer por telefono y que hibas a pagarme por cuidarlo...no?"--"Si no se me ha olvidado"-dijo Sussy No tiene que hacerle nada a mi hijo de comer o merendar y tiene ropa extra para cabiarse,Todo esta en su mochila.Sussy se agacho un poco para despedirse de su hijo...'"-Bye Cariño te veo en la tardecita"- Harry Jr.aun estaba serio..."-TE AMO"-le decia Mama Sussy,pero este no contesto...Luego Mama le dio un beso y tia Petunia le pidio al niño que entrara a la casa. Lily-Ann se dio cuenta que Mama estaba triste porque Harry Jr. no le contesto como ella esta acostumbrada a que lo haga. Harry Jr. tubo la oportunidad de que tia Petunia no lo vigilaba por estar atendiendo los berrinches de su nieta Daisy. Se acerco rapidamente al cristal de la ventana a mirar cuando se alejaba la Van con Mama y Lily-Ann...Este dijo en voz baja: "-TE AMO MAMA"-  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
@ Derechos Reservados 2003 Atencion: No Reproducir esta Historia o Personajes nuevos sin Permiso de su Autora. 


End file.
